1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traction pads and more specifically to a traction pad for maneuvering on a roof which allows a roofer to have a non-slip pad for accomplishing roof related repairs.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered while doing roof related repairs (such as chimney repair, painting, installing siding, installing antennas, or installing satellite dishes) on a sloped roof is remaining in the same position while doing the repairs without slipping down the roof. Currently, there appears to be no device on the market which may be placed under the roofer so that they may maintain their position relative to the sloped roof. The consequences of a roofer slipping off a sloped roof may be spinal paralysis and even death.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a traction pad for maneuvering on a roof which provides a traction surface for a user to perform repairs on a sloped roof surface.
The present invention provides a traction surface for roof related repairs of a sloped roof. According to the present invention, a traction pad for maneuvering on a roof includes a base layer, traction layer, at least two traction cross members, and two end members. The base and traction layers are preferably rectangular in shape. A bottom side of the base layer contacts the roof and the traction layer is attached to a top side of the base layer. The at least two traction cross members are attached to a top side of the traction layer along a length thereof. The two end members are attached to a top side of the traction layer, adjacent the ends of the at least two traction cross members. Preferably, a pair of lifting handles are attached to a top side of the two end members. The top side of the traction layer is preferably painted with a paint having sand dissolved therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a traction pad for maneuvering on a roof which provides a non-slip surface for a roofer to perform roof related repairs.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a traction pad for maneuvering on a roof which may be used on asphalt shingle roofs as well as ceramic title roofs.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.